


Coxcomb

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [335]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9551786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony, Gibbs, Mann and others are all at an official function.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 04/01/2000 for the word [coxcomb](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/04/01/coxcomb).
> 
> coxcomb  
> a conceited, foolish dandy; pretentious fop.  
> Archaic. head; pate.  
> Obsolete. cockscomb ( def 2 ).
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #056 Semper Fi.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Coxcomb

Gibbs looked around and wanted to groan. He’d apparently let Hollis Mann corner him. That was a huge mistake on his part. While she wasn’t exactly a coxcomb, she definitely had the conceited and pretentious bit down as no matter what he said she still believed he wanted her and was just playing hard to get.

Tony always kept an eye out on Gibbs at functions like these. So he immediately noticed when Hollis Mann cornered Gibbs and the deer in headlights look that Gibbs was badly trying to hide. Heading over towards the corner where Gibbs was, Tony believed it was his duty to Semper Fi as Gibbs' second, even though he wasn’t a marine, to rescue Gibbs from overly ambitious women like Colonel Mann. 

Stepping in between Colonel Mann and Gibbs, Tony asked, “Is there something NCIS can help you with?”

“No.” Colonel Mann muttered, glaring at Tony.

“In that case, I’m afraid I need to borrow Gibbs. The director wants to see him.” Tony smiled, but it didn’t reach his eye as he led Gibbs away from Colonel Mann.

“Thanks.” Gibbs whispered.

“Semper Fi.” Tony replied with a wink as he headed off.

“Hoo rah.” Gibbs responded automatically as he moved off towards some other people he knew hoping Colonel Mann would get the hint and leave him alone now.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
